


Negotiation

by n2a0d0i0a



Series: Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n2a0d0i0a/pseuds/n2a0d0i0a
Summary: Kageyama is supposed to go to his first appointment at a dentist’s office.





	

“I’m not going.”

Kageyama is sitting on the floor behind the kitchen counter, refusing to look anywhere but at the ground. Kunimi sighs, unsure of how to deal with his stubborn boyfriend right now. They’ve been here for hours already and now the appointment is only half an hour away.

“You have to Kageyama.”

“No.”

Kunimi sighs, resisting the urge to rest his head in his hands. Convincing Kageyama to do something once he’s set his mind on another thing might as well be the equivalent of attempting to walk on the sun. He supposes that he shouldn’t have left this particular responsibility for such a late time, but quickly dismisses that notion as requiring too much effort.

He finally decides to step down from his seat beside the counter and crosses around to look down at his boyfriend. Kageyama is sitting cross-legged with his arms wrapped around himself, leveling one of the harshest glares he’s even seen at the floor. As irritated as he is with the situation, he has to resist the urge to surrender at the sight of the rather adorable pout that is on the other’s face.

“It’s just a checkup. It probably won’t even hurt.”

Kageyama looks up at him with panic in his wide blue eyes, “Yes, it will! What else could those awful tools be for?”

He raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms across his chest as well, “How would you know if you’ve never been to a dentist’s office before?”

“I just know!”

Kunimi’s running out of options at this point; their appointment is coming up soon and Kageyama’s showing no signs of moving from his spot. They probably can’t just abandon ship at this point, considering the other had revealed to him that he hadn’t seen a dentist even once in his life.

“What is it going to take for you to go to your appointment?”

“I want a kitten.”

Great, his boyfriend’s decided to raise this argument again. 

“And who’s going to take care of the kitten if we get it?”

“I will!”

“In between practice, and school, and work, you’re going to take care of it?”

Kageyama’s pout returns in full force, and Kunimi contemplates turning his head away because his boyfriend is undeniably adorable right now. He can feel his resistance wearing down, as he struggles between trying to overcome Kageyama’s ridiculous obstinacy and having to ignore his cuteness.

“Yes.”

They stare at each other for at least two more minutes, Kageyama petulantly refusing to back down. And Kunimi just knows looking into unreasonably beautiful blue eyes that he’s going to lose and he’s going to be stuck with caring for a needy kitten for the next few years.

“Fine.”


End file.
